After the School Festival: The Trial
by NoirreLucido
Summary: [Edited] After the school festival and that incident at the hot bath and being harassed by two scarred female, Kanji sat at the lobby contemplating at what happened that night. Then Naoto came by. They began to open up to each other somewhat slightly, thus starting a trial period to see if they could advance further to be 'more than friends'. First fic. Kanji x Naoto. Could be OOC
1. That Night at the Inn

**Disclaimer. I do not own any of the characters, places etc of Persona 4. They belong to their respective owners**

_**A/N: Made some alterations here and there. Will be doing editing for the rest of the chapters too so they will make more sense.**_

* * *

It was already midnight when she saw him sitting at the lobby of the Amagi Inn. He looked perplexed. No, that is not the right word to describe his expression. It was more as if he had seen a ghost. The way he sat, with his forearm resting on his thigh and his yukata draped open revealing his somewhat robust chest, completely contradicted his facial expression. Naoto Shirogane slowly approached Kanji Tatsumi.

"What's wrong?" she asked as she stood inches from where he sat, followed by her trademark hand-on-hip. Silence. Kanji seemed warped. Who could blame him? After that incident with Ms. Kashiwagi and Hanako – the cougar teacher and a 'heavily-built' girl -, who could blame the four of them? After the incident in the hot spring, all they wanted was to spend time with the girls. Desperate, Teddie suggested that the four of them, his Sensei, Yosuke, Kanji and he – to stealthily make their way to where the girls are. Sneaking into the pitch-black room, they were greeted by the two most horrifying women. Ms. Noriko and Hanako. Not only did they fail but they were harassed by the women who couldn't accept their loss to Naoto at the beauty pageant. It hurt his pride bad. Heck, he felt he has no chance of scoring anybody…no chance to prove his manhood. "Kanji-kun?" Naoto called out.

"Huh? O-Oh, h-hey Naoto…" Kanji finally snapped from his deep thoughts and cocked his head to meet the grey orbs observing him carefully from her height. Unconsciously, his cheeks began to flush as her eyes met his. This always happens! He cursed inwardly. "Uh…what are you doing here?" he adverted his eyes away from her whilst trying so desperately to calm himself from blushing.

"I just needed some air," she paused and looked sideways. "I can't sleep somehow." Then, she turned towards the blond. "What about you? You looked troubled somehow."

"Huh me? N-No. I uh…well…how do I put this…" he stuttered and instinctively put his hand behind his nape, stalling so that he could have more time to think of a proper excuse. "I can't sleep too. Yeah. The stupid bear had his legs over at my place and well, it's annoying. So uh…" he sighed heavily at his petty attempt to form an excuse.

"I see," was Naoto's simple reply. Then, silence. Kanji slowly stole a glance at the petite detective. He noticed the mounds on the yukata Naoto was wearing. "_Are those boobs?_" he thought. "_Of course they are, stupid!_" he mentally scolded himself for forgetting that Naoto is actually a girl, though for her to expose the presence of her breasts to anyone is quite a surprise. He began to observe her breasts and found that they're very well developed and wondered how did she hide them so well. "_So Ted was right about her size._" Kanji remembered that Teddie stole the medical examination papers to sneak a peek at the girls' three sizes. He remembered how Rise was surprised and questioned Naoto, asking for verification of her bust size to which Naoto grabbed the paper to be shredded. He had always wondered ever since that day and tonight, he need not to wonder anymore. He is feasting his eyes on the chest of the very chick whose bust size surpasses those of his senpais.

"It's rude to stare," Naoto broke the silence, instantly bringing Kanji's attention to her.

"Huh? What? I uh…" he noticed the slight tint of pink on her cheek as she slowly brought her arms to hide her vulgarity. At least, that was how she sees her chest: an abomination, an obstacle in her part to be taken seriously in her line of work where male dominated. "Um…sorry." He lowered his head apologetically. "It's just that, I mean, for a moment there I kinda…forgot that you're actually a girl, heheh," he chuckled awkwardly, still not looking at her.

Naoto realized that Kanji was staring at her breasts in that intensely awkward silence. It was a surprise in her part for not snapping Kanji from ogling her breasts. Indeed, it was strange to continue letting him observe her. What was she thinking? She thought. She could easily throw another bucket to his face but she didn't. She allowed him full view of her chest. Clothed of course. She regretted not binding them. He must think that they're such an ugly sight to see. But why isn't he saying anything about them? Why is he being silent? Does he…like them? Naoto mentally shook her head at the thought. "_Why are you thinking about such lecherous thoughts, Naoto Shirogane! This is unbecoming of you!_" she mentally screamed. "You must think they're ugly right? I have this image to uphold, the image of a 'detective prince'. For me to be born with such anomaly…you must be disappointed." She smiled bitterly.

"N-No that's not it. I like your breasts dammit!" his voice rose and he stood up. Naoto widened her eyes, completely taken aback by his sudden confession. It was fortunate that the lobby was practically empty at that moment or the situation could get very awkward. Kanji realized what he had said and turned sideways, embarrassed, so did Naoto. Then they were in an awkward silence again. "Uh. I-It's not what you think." Kanji broke the silence as he tried to clear his intention. "I-I mean, you are born with it you know, you shouldn't be ashamed of them." He looked down. "I uh…t-they look good on you." Finding his words but utterly failed, he scrambled his hair. "Argh t-that's not what I –"

The blue-haired girl chuckled, earning Kanji's attention. "Kanji-kun…" Naoto's lips formed a small smile. "Yes. You are correct. However, it takes some getting used to. I lived an alternate life for so long; I forgot how it is to be a woman." She cringed at the word. "It's not easy, you know, change…" her hands that covered her breasts fall to her sides. Then, another silence. Naoto observed Kanji and saw that Kanji was rubbing the back of his head. She speculated that there could be bumps he sustained after being attacked by the barrage of buckets thrown at them for suspected peeping. "Uh," with their significant height difference, she tiptoed in order to reach his head. Kanji was stunned at the detective's tenacity. "C-Could you…take a seat?" she requested finally after her failed attempt of reaching up.

"H-Huh o-oh right. Sorry," the delinquent chucked as he sat down. Naoto nodded and ran her fingers through his hair making him blush so badly he'd nosebleed.

"Ouch! That hurt dammit!" Kanji flinched and moved a slight inch away. Well, that was a good way of getting rid of the blushing now that he felt pain; he could focus on it instead of the very tempting sight in front of him.

"I apologize," she said. "We did hit you pretty hard back there huh?" she turned away, guilty.

"Hey no sweat. It happened. Can't be helped." He replied in lax.

"But still, I apologize…" Naoto inched in close and reached out to touch the bump again. This time Kanji readied himself for the pain he would feel as her small fingers brushed his hair again. He was glad that Naoto couldn't see his face right now because he was burning up! Not only from embarrassment, but the close proximity between the two of them. Kanji held his breath as Naoto leaned in closer to him, her breasts millimetres away from his face. He noticed, that her crevice is showing and found it to be sexy. Clenching his fists to control his manly urges he waited for her to move away from him.

Naoto was slowly rubbing the bump in hopes that it will ease the pain and hasten the recovery. This wouldn't have happened if the guys didn't barge in like that, she thought. Then again, it was party because Yukiko didn't check the schedule of the hot spring, mistaking that it was the girls' turn to bathe. Her mind began to wonder if they had seen anything while they were inside and if they did, how should she punish them. A beating will not suffice. Perhaps something worse? "_Better leave the beating up to Chie-senpai_." she thought as she chuckled inwardly. She was completely oblivious of Kanji's reaction to this gesture, and that he was already at his limit of pulling her to his arms and crashing his lips to hers. Her thoughts snapped when she felt hot breath tickling her chest and that was her cue to pull away. "Uh…" finally she noticed the awkward position she had put herself into. "I apologize…I didn't…"

"It's okay," he said coolly.

"Kanji-kun…your nose," Naoto pointed out, slightly revolted at the sight she saw.

"Huh what about them?"

"They're bleeding." She closed her eyes and rested her hand on her hip again. "Y-You should wipe them off before going to bed." She turned away to leave. "Please take care to not cause any more mischief or you will end up having more bumps that you already have. Good night," with that she walked away. "…and…please keep this to yourself." She adjusted her yukata, covering her exposed crevice before continued to walk away.

Kanji was speechless. It was so uncool of him to have nosebleed. What a way to ruin the mood, he sighed and wiped the blood that was flowing at an even pace down to his lips. "Dammit!" he stood up and stomped himself to bed. Although it turned out to be a bad night, but not everything was bad. He spent some time with Naoto, knowing about her by a slight bit. It was totally worth it.

As Kanji was walking to his room, Naoto who was hiding behind a wall watched his figure disappear to the hallway. She brought her palms to her cheeks and heaved a big sigh of relief. She was glad that he was gone, but somewhere deep down, she felt a bit sad that their time spent today are cut short by the unexpected nosebleed. Nevertheless, she felt that she could be comfortable around him. Unlike the men in the precinct, he was very accepting. He was different from other people who judge. The more she thought about it the more she felt her heart racing. Maintaining composure, she returned to where the girls are sleeping.


	2. About His Memories

**Okay here's the disclaimer. I don't own any of the characters, places or anything in Persona 4, they all belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

Kanji reached the door to the boys' 'cursed' room. The room was originally resided by the late Mayumi Yamano, the first victim hung upside down from the TV antenna. The room was cursed all right and they were cursed too. Not only did they missed the chance to dip in the hot spring, they also missed the chance to sneak into the girls' bedroom and sleep beside them. They did sleep next to girls for a second before realizing their mistake. Kanji shrugged the thought. Dark, he thought but as his eyes adjusted to the light, he saw Yosuke's miserable sleeping features as he had Teddie's entire lower half on his chest. Narukami Yu was sleeping on one end, his back facing the two of them. He carefully treaded past his senpai and lay on his futon.

While his hands are behind is head, he closed his eyes; the scene at the lobby kept replaying in his head. Naoto leaning her slender body to touch the bump on his head. It still hurts, he thought but her touch still lingers. He blushed and shook his head violently hoping to forget what happened. Right. Like that will work. His head is now filled with thoughts of her, from the moment he met her, days before he was kidnapped and thrown into the TV, to the time where they were in a one-day band, to the beauty pageant, and lastly, to the time at the lobby. These were the times he felt he as a connection with her, no matter how oblivious she is to his feelings. There was even one time he thought about his sexuality every time he laid eyes on Naoto – the time when they were oblivious of Naoto's gender. Those were his dark days, he spent the whole night thinking what implications could she mean when she said she was 'interested' in him, that was the day before they agreed to meet at the front gate of Yasogami High. After their meeting and he was thrown into the TV, they never meet again until the time Naoto transferred to Yasogami High.

He never really give a thought about Naoto because every time he thought of her his heart would race and his temperature would rise. "_I'm such a girl_," he mocked himself. As much as he was glad to see her, he admit that there was the time after Mitsuo Kubo's arrest that she said something, which ticked him off and he was somewhat glad that Rise told her off. She said something about the team was playing games…but that's understandable. To people, what they are doing, saving people thrown into the TV, sounded preposterous. It's only natural to think that their unappreciated deed would sound as if they are merely playing games, and making adults look stupid. Despite being in the same year, they hardly conversed. Lunchtime will be when the girls in his class swoon around her at the hallway. She was popular with her being the 'Detective Prince' and all. He noticed that she would coolly brush the girls off, replying from "I am busy" to "I'm not interested" to just a simple smile and walking away.

"Naoto-kun huh?" Rise Kujikawa, who was an idol known as Risette, asked Kanji once.

"W-What? It ain't like that!" Kanji snapped.

"I see how you are interested in Naoto-kun," her trademark smile graced her lips.

"I told you it ain't like that dammit!" He frowned. "Tch, whatever," he put his hands in his pockets and walk away. Rise saw how Kanji was eyeing Naoto from afar and the moment Kanji walked away, Naoto's eyes carefully followed the young man. This did not happen once but in many occasions. Now that he think of it, it was kinda stupid of him to be so flushed in her presence. What was so special about her that he had to blush? Was it her looks? Was it her attitude? Or…could it be the misunderstanding, which led him to believe he was actually into dudes? Maybe it was her overall appeal. It could also be the 'love at first sight' thing? The confusion forced Kanji to think about something else.

His thoughts began to drift to the their combined school trip to Port Island event. He was glad that the girls decided to invite the lonesome Naoto at the night club to join in, though what happened next was unforeseen…and emBEARassing. Not only did they play the King's Game out of the request of two drunk girls, but he fall victim to the first 'order' of the 'magnanimous' king Teddie, which was to smooch the king on the lips. "_Ugh, stupid bear!_" Kanji glared at the sleeping Teddie as he instinctively wiped his lips.

When he learned of her real gender in the midst of fighting her Shadow at the abandoned laboratory, he was somewhat glad that his sexuality was finally justified. While everyone was trying to stop her from denying her Shadow, Kanji was the only one who insisted that she should deny her shadow. She has to accept that that part of her exist inside of her, he thought. She must've been in pain, hiding this part of her from the eyes of the world like that. If she keeps up with this façade of hers, she will get be in more pain that she is. He knew that. He refused to deny his Shadow; he heard his Senpais warning him to accept his Shadow, Kanji denied it and by doing so, he was set free from the fake façade he kept up and eventually learned to accept his shadow as a part of him, thus Take-Mikazuchi was born.

After Naoto accepted Sukuna Hikona to be a part of her, Kanji caught her as she collapsed due to exhaustion. Rise, Chie and Yukiko offered to take her home but as they went their separate ways, Kanji insisted to take her home instead. Of course, Rise made fun of him, saying that he's heroic while his Senpais 'oooh-ed'.

"I-I can get myself home," Naoto protested weakly.

"You won't last a metre out there. So shaddap and let me bring you home already!" Kanji snapped and carried Naoto in his arms, blushing slightly as he heard her soft squeal and earning a light applause by his fellow female schoolmates. "_She's light,_" he thought as he carried her with ease. "Stop clapping dammit. I'm going to bring her home so see you guys at school tomorrow," Kanji told the three and they parted ways.

"I-I can at least walk!" her protest fall to deaf ears, her face flushed slightly but Kanji dismissed it as her being exhausted and not embarrassment.

"Tell me where you live so I can send you back," he said again, his tone filled with concern. Naoto sighed and instructed the direction of her house.

"Thank you, Kanji-kun…" Naoto replied as he set her down.

"You live alone?" the young man asked.

"No, I'm with my grandfather and his assistant. But they are out of town now so–"

"I see – hey careful!" he exclaimed as Naoto's knees failed her and she almost stumbled if it weren't for Kanji's quick response to support her. "Let me just get you inside," he said as he led the weakened Persona user into her own home. It was his first time going to a girl's house and he felt his heart racing again. Unknowingly, he began to sweat out of nervousness and hoped that Naoto didn't catch his reaction.

"Just…over there," Naoto pointed at the couch near the window. "Thank you," she smiled as he set her down.

"So uh, do you need anything else before I got back?" he asked, rubbing his nape.

"No, I will manage. Sorry for troubling you like this," she looked apologetic.

"Nah, no big deal. So uh, if there's anything, anything at all, just give us a shout. We're here for you," he assured her. "I'll…I'll leave my number here so you can give me a ring if you ever want anything." He immediately searched around of a piece of paper or any stationery so he could write his number down for her.

"It's okay, Kanji-kun. You can have mine." Naoto responded weakly as she told him her number.

"G-Got it. I'm gonna give you my number now," he said as he dialled Naoto's cell. "W-Will you be alright with your gramps out of town?"

"Yes I will. Don't worry." Naoto assured the worried blond again.

"So uh, Imma head home now," the conversation began to sound awkward.

"Yes. Take care," Naoto nodded.

"That's my line, stupid." Kanji grinned before he excused himself out.

He closed his eyes at the memories he had with her and sighed. How far had he gone? How far had this friendship led them? It was a pleasant feeling, knowing something new about her. About her bust size…at that thought he hurriedly pressed his hand on his nose, for fear another nosebleed; about her artistic talent on the piano, and about the pageant…God how cute she was on the stage all awkward like that…Kanji pressed his nose harder as he felt the blood about to gush out from thinking.

After what happened today, could something else sprout from their present relationship? Him and her, as boyfriend and girlfriend? No, no, no, no! That's too early to assume. Heck, it might not happen! It might just be his imagination. His desire to have her all for himself. But, does she feel that way? Is it only one-sided? All these thoughts finally lulled him to sleep. Though, not before having the vision of her breasts so close to him. Sheesh. What a pervert.


	3. Their Late Night Talk

**Again, disclaimer time. I don't own any of the characters, places or anything in Persona 4, they all belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

"_He's gone,_" she thought as she saw Kanji's back disappeared to the hallway of the boys' room. She slowly slid downwards in relief, as all the pent up emotions of what happened between them was released by that act. She took her time, regaining her composure before heading back to the girls' room. Knowing that Nanako Dojima, the 7-year-old little girl had already fallen asleep, she discreetly slid the door open. Some light entered the room through the ajar door and the detective saw Nanako's sleeping figure flanked by two adults – Yukiko and Chie.

She noticed the idol Rise Kujikawa was nowhere to be found and before she had a chance to wonder, a hand rested on her shoulder, triggering a soft squeal.

"Did I startle you, Naoto-kun?" Rise asked as she chuckled playfully.

"Rise-san...p-please do not surprise me like that." Naoto sighed as she turned to the idol.

"Ooh, the famous detective prince is actually scared of something hmm?" Rise smiled as she tucked her hands behind her back, just like she usually does. Naoto frowned, trying to make known of her denial to the idol's accusation but her cheeks told Rise otherwise as a hint of pink was clearly visible against Naoto's pale complexion. "Aww now you're blushing? You're being cute you know."

"R-Rise-san please don't flatter me." Naoto's blush is more visible now as she turned away from her friend. "D-Did you go to the hot spring?" she asked, trying to divert Rise.

"Huh? Oh yep I sure did," Rise replied with glee. "It's been a loooong time since I bathed in the hot spring, so why not savour the moment?"

"I see," Naoto smiled. "Um…should we go inside?"

"Okay," Rise smiled as they slowly made their way in, hoping that the three sleeping girls will not be awake. "Still up for a chat? I'm not that tired yet." The idol asked and she could faintly see Naoto's head nodding. Then, silence. The thing about Naoto is that silence must ensue before there is a proper conversation. At least that's what Rise thought, and probably the rest thought so too. "Soooo, that was quite a scene with you and Kanji-kun back there," Rise poked Naoto's shoulder.

Naoto jerked, almost stumbling. "W-what do you mean? We did nothing! A-Absolutely nothing!" Naoto denied, only earning Rise's snickers. Even though the room was poorly lit, Naoto's expression was priceless, Rise thought. Naoto's immediate response to her claim proved that something was up. She continued to push the detective to admit what she did with Kanji and she know how to do break the young woman: staring intensely at Naoto. Just as she predicted, Naoto broke down. Despite the dark, she could feel Rise's aura, urging her to speak. "We…just talked." she continued, glad that the room was dim, using the dark to her advantage and hid her heavily blushing face.

"Just "_talk_", huh?" Rise sounded sceptical.

"Yes, just talk…now would you please drop the subject?" she requested.

Rise paused for what seemed like an eternity. "So, how did he take it? After seeing your boobs?" To this, Naoto blushed. "_Rise-san witnessed it?_" Naoto questioned loudly, of course she only mentally screamed, it was impossible for her to scream aloud, she'd wake the three up! Her face was flushing badly and she didn't know if she can endure anymore embarrassment than she could now. "Well?" Rise persisted with singsong tone.

"…well…" despite being in the dark, she wished she could find solace with her cap. Naoto Shirogane isn't used to being interrogated like this. No. Naoto Shirogane is the one who will be doing the interrogation! Not the other way around! She has to answer somehow. Rise is not someone who takes evasion of questions well. Despite being calm and collected in most of the cases she worked with, somehow this time she just couldn't think properly. Her mind's all messed up. No. She must turn the table! "T-That aside, how did you know? I am perfectly aware of the surroundings. There's no one within the vicinity of the lobby. I cannot help but to wonder how you gain knowledge of this."

"Hey now, don't change the subject!" Rise pouted before heaving a sigh. "There's no helping it I suppose. Well, I was in the changing room when Kanji-kun was screaming 'I love Naoto's boobs!' so I just had to find out why he's screaming like that. And well, when I peeped out, I saw a very interesting scene. Oh I wished Yukiko-senpai and Chie-senpai were there with me."

"N-No. Thank goodness that they weren't. It could be very troublesome were they to witness what you did. So please…do not disclose this matter to anyone. Please…" Naoto seemed desperate to keep Rise from spilling the beans on what happened to them and at this, Rise had a mischievous plan.

"Okay deal. But on one condition,"

"There's always a stake at this eh?" Naoto sigh, as if she predicted that it would come to this. "What is your condition?"

"Well, tell me what happened? I barely caught a glimpse after all," she feigned a sad look.

"…" the detective definitely didn't like where this is going. Not only was she interrogated, she was a victim of threat! Blackmail! How could she be soft? This incident will put a dent on the famous Shirogane name. Her grandfather must never learn of this.

While Naoto was deciding whether she should tell Rise or not, the redhead smiled at her hesitation. She knew asking directly will have her stutter like this and she will keep her mouth shut. So, she devised another plan quickly. "It's okay Naoto-kun, if you don't wanna talk about it that's okay." Naoto was about to have a relieved sigh before Rise continued. "I know we haven't been friends for long, so it's perfectly understandable that you don't trust me," she began to sob. "It's just…just…"

Naoto rubbed her temple. "Oh very well…he said…he liked them…" she replied hesitantly, her voice trailing off at the end. Rise brightened up and smile. Her plan was a success!

"Tell me more," she urged.

Naoto mentally scolded herself for falling for Rise's crocodile tears. "…I suppose I must." She gathered her pride and told Rise what had happened at the lobby. "…and then he had a nosebleed. So I decided that it was a very disturbing sight and retreated." She ended.

"Oh so that's what happened!" Rise smiled.

"Yes. Now please keep this to yourself." Naoto asked.

"This is so juicy. It'd be a shame if I am the only one who knows,"

Immediately, Naoto panicked. "Y-you promised."

"Scared?" she chuckled. "Don't worry, your secret's safe with me."

"That's what I'm afraid off…" Naoto mumbled.

"Hey, put some faith in me," Rise pouted. "Hmm, Kanji's one lucky guy. He got up close and personal with you that fast huh?"

"R-Rise-san…w-would you please drop this matter now?" the blue-haired girl pleaded.

"Okay, okay, relax Naoto-kun~" Rise chuckled. "Well, why don't we hit the hay? I'm sleepy…" Rise yawned. The two of them went to their designated futon. Even though her eyelids were heavy, she couldn't sleep as her thought wonder about what will happen between the two of them. She doesn't even know if she could face him tomorrow. His husky voice kept ringing in her ears, about him liking her b-breasts. Breasts. The word echoed inside her head and soon her face began to flush madly again. "_Calm down, Naoto…everything is going to be alright…I hope,_" she told herself.

"Can't sleep?" Rise whispered as she turned sideways to face Naoto.

"Just a little. I was thinking." Naoto admitted as she too faced Rise.

"If it's about Kanji, don't worry about it. Underneath that harsh exterior, he's actually a girl." Rise chuckled. "I may not have known him long, but he's a reliable guy. Way more reliable than Yosuke-senpai," she chuckled. "Oh and he can be pretty darn honest too. But I don't think he has any interest on me," Rise's voice echoed disappointment. "Wanna know why?"

"W-Well I –" before Naoto could interject, Rise continued.

"Because even when I wear a super sexy bikini he won't ever get a nosebleed!" she pouted.

"That's –"

"Oh and that's pretty bold of you to expose your boobs to him like that,"

"W-what. W-well I –"

"Kanji's a nice guy, just give him a chance," that woke Naoto up and she turned to Rise. "He might be annoying most of the time and I guess he has pure intentions?"

"Pure intention include nosebleed?" Naoto retorted. Glad that she could finally interject.

"He can't control his hormones, that's all," the idol chuckled.

"I don't underst –"

"Don't worry, I'll be rooting for you! Yay!" Rise cheered. "Well, g'night~"

Naoto was left in the dark, all her comebacks were foiled with such ease. Risette is a force to be reckoned with. After the one-sided conversation, she finally has time to think by herself. Somehow, she blamed herself for being careless in front of Kanji. If she didn't expose her bust, then Rise wouldn't have asked her complicated questions that she has no answers to. Now, she would have to spend the whole night contemplating about this mystery. Naoto was always good at solving mysteries, if there is one mystery she couldn't solve, it's the mystery of the heart. Worse, it's about her heart. She hated the feeling of being confused and indefinite. She hated things that isn't concrete and certain. She hated the feeling of someone trampling into her territory and mess up everything she built so far. Kanji is not being intrusive, he was just being himself, but to her, it is an invasion. "_Stop thinking so much Naoto…get some rest,_" she assured herself, leaving the mystery of her heart unsolved until another day.


	4. A Shocking Discovery?

**Disclaimer again. I don't own Persona 4. Editing process so things will make more sense.**

"It's my fault…all my fault…" Naoto leaned her head against the wall in the hospital Nanako was admitted into. Nanako Dojima, the seven-year-old was kidnapped by Taro Namatame the deliveryman and was forcefully thrown into the TV. That incident caused Nanako's father, the Detective Ryoutaro Dojima to be involved in a car accident while chasing the van Namatame drove. Because of Dojima's desperation that his only daughter was gone, the eight friends were determined to capture Namatame and rescue Nanako. Though they rescued her in time and they caught Namatame after defeating his Shadow, there was a consequence: Nanako's health. She collapsed in the arms of her big brother. "If only I didn't try to reason with Namatame…this incident wouldn't have happened!" she clenched her fists tightly, nails digging into her flesh to the point of bleeding. Naoto gritted her teeth at her failure, at her need to gain more information concerning the case to the point that she disregarded Nanako's condition. She felt incompetent, she felt loathsome about her judgement.

Chie Satonaka, Yukiko Amagi and Rise Kujikawa sat on the bench, each of them worried about Nanako's condition. Will she make it out all right? She is so young and yet she was exposed to the other side. It took a toll on her little body. Their eyes were swollen from the crying and they held hands, silently praying for Nanako and comforted each other. "Everything will be all right, right senpai?" Rise asked in between sobs. "O-Oh no…I thought the c-crying stopped b-but…but…" Rise couldn't contain her tears and she cried.

"She'll be fine, Rise-chan, don't worry. Nanako is strong," Chie assured her.

Teddie stood beside the door with an expression filled with worry; it was strange for him to worry like this. His expression is a total contradiction to his usual jovial self, the only time his expression would get this dejected was when he had questions about who he actually is. For him to express such pained expression towards Nanako, Teddie held her dear. Yu Narukami isolated himself while staring at the brightly lit signboard overhead, inside is his little cousin! The family he has in Inaba. He recalled the memories he and Nanako shared; the festival, the hot spring, the cook-off, tucking her to bed, studying with her…so many wonderful memories of Nanako and he prayed that Nanako will make it through so that the two of them can buy the kotatsu at Junes, just like Nanako had wanted before the kidnapping. Yosuke was pacing end-to-end at the hallway that only the eight friends occupied. He too blamed himself for being incompetent and failed to realize the situation sooner. He felt guilty as much as the rest was as he stressfully ran his fingers through his hair. Overall, all of them felt the regret and anger towards themselves; putting the blame onto themselves for their failure. As for Kanji, he stood silently as he stared outside the window of the building, his thought similar to others.

"I…I…" Naoto's voice cracked. "It's my fault!" she leaned her forehead against the wall, thinking of a way to atone for her mistake. Maybe pain could relieve some of her guilt as she clenched her fists tighter. She was somewhat glad that she kept her nails long as they dug into her flesh with ease, drawing blood.

"N-Naoto-kun, your hand…" Yukiko spotted the crimson liquid flowing down from her fists, forming droplets of blood onto the sanitized hospital floor.

"Stop this Naoto-kun. You don't have to injure yourself." Rise pleaded. Naoto filtered all the noises outside as she began to let herself fall into the depths of her thought. Kanji overlooked the girls and approached them, his hands in his pockets. "Kanji-kun do something." Rise turned to Kanji, hoping that maybe he could get through Naoto and calm her down. Naoto Shirogane was always a calm and collected individual…that she is the most rational among the friends, but clearly, the incident with Nanako now showed another side of her, a side where she gets emotional and shouldering the burden of failure.

"Yeah, I intend to do that." He approached Naoto and stood close to her. Way close that how two people should stand. He slowly pulled his hand from his pocket and reached out for her hand, gently coaxing her to unclench her fist. The girls watched as Kanji attempted to calm Naoto down, elbowing each other and holding back their need to squeal. "Hey, Naoto. Naoto!" he called out. No response. "Listen here dammit!" he called out again, applying a stronger pressure to her hand.

"Ah –!" Naoto winced and retorted her hand from Kanji's grip. "K-Kanji-kun…w-what?"

"Did you space out?" the delinquent asked.

"I…" she sighed. "That actually hurts," she rubbed her wrist and turned to the blond.

"That, hurts? You realize what you did? Look at your palms dammit. They're bleeding the hell out!"

"H-Huh?" Naoto widened her eyes and brought her palms up. A quiet gasp escaped her mouth as she saw what her nails did to her flesh. "T-This…" she dropped her hands to her side. "I am going to trim my nails once I reach home." That was, of course, just a cover up. She felt her wounds begin to throb and sting from the moisture.

"Ahh dammit!" he dug through his pocket and took out an elaborately embroidered handkerchief. "H-Here, use this." Kanji handed Naoto the handkerchief, his cheeks blushing furiously and his eyes diverted away from the petite detective. Naoto looked at the handkerchief and reached out for it.

"T-Thank you," she nodded and applied the white handkerchief onto her wound. She winced as the fabric made contact with her skin and slowly, tainted it with blood. "I will return this to you after I have properly cleaned it," she turned to Kanji, thankful at his deed.

"N-No that's all-all right. Y-You can keep that. Heh," he rubbed his nape in embarrassment. Naoto seemed puzzled.

"Thank you," she nodded and clenched the handkerchief.

"Y-Yeah no prob. So are ya cheered up yet?" he asked and turned to everyone. "Uh…what!?" he asked. Everyone was staring at them, but more precisely, they were staring at Kanji. "W-What? Q-Quit starin'!" His friends smiled. "A-Anyway, let's just stop being gloomy and calm down. Nanako-chan is a strong girl. There's no need to be regretful of the past. We saved her, it'd be much worse if we were late, we made it in time. So don't blame yourselves. Especially you, Naoto. Don't worry about it, okay?" Kanji had always shown this responsible side of him. In the most pressuring situation, he can be strangely calm. That's the trait that Naoto find…manly.

"Ooh, that's so manly Kanji," Teddie cooed.

"Shaddap you stupid bear!" Kanji spat. Everyone at least had a warm smile on their lips and that's enough for him. Kanji never liked hospitals, he had bad experience with it but he tried to lighten up the mood. Being gloomy isn't helping Nanako. Kanji then stood strategically beside Naoto as she leaned against the wall in thought, unconsciously brushing her shoulder against his. Kanji tensed and blushed but brushed the thought off.

The friends continued to wait for what it seemed like an eternity, when Adachi, Dojima's partner approached them.

"Hey what are you guys still doing here?" he asked with his carefree expression. Adachi was inside with the doctors and Dojima, monitoring Nanako and as he emerged from the room, everybody rose and circled him. "H-Hey no need to flock," he chuckled.

"How's Nanako-chan?" Yukiko inquired.

"She's in a stable condition, though the doctor has yet to figure out what's wrong with her." As Adachi said those words, everyone sighed with relief and began talking amongst themselves.

"She'll be alright then? Thank goodness!" Rise smiled.

"Nanako-chan will be alright." Teddie smiled softly.

"I'm sure she will. Now you kids should hurry home and rest. You can come by and visit her when you people recovered. We wouldn't want to admit you guys in the hospital for fatigue, right?" Adachi advised the team.

"You're right, let's get some rest," Chie nodded as all of them exited the hospital. Outside, they gathered at the lobby, planning their next move.

"Okay, we'll rest up and meet up at the special headquarters and discuss about this." Yosuke proposed. There are lingering questions regarding what happened that day which remains a mystery for another day, when all of them are fully rested and clearheaded. The rest agreed and parted ways including Naoto and Kanji but before they could part ways, the three girls barricaded them.

"Wow," Rise smiled.

"What do we have here?" Yukiko grinned.

"Care to explain, you two?" Chie crossed her arms.

"W-What is it?" Naoto stuttered.

"Oh don't play dumb Naoto-kun. We saw everything!" Rise exclaimed.

"The hell are you girls talking about?" Kanji barked.

"And you are in an equally deep trouble, young man." Yukiko pointed accusingly at Kanji.

"W-What?" he raised his eyebrow.

"Oh we saw how the two of you acted upstairs. Being so caring to Naoto," Chie tapped her foot.

"Holding hands, reassuring her, standing beside her like a guard dog. There's obviously something you aren't mentioning to us!" Rise grinned.

"Oh Rise-san, there's no need for an explanation, their action spoke louder." Chie wove her hand.

"But an explanation would be nice, so spill it!" Yukiko demanded as the three of them leaned in, glaring for explanation. Naoto began to sweat and Kanji was simply freaking out.

Naoto felt like a trapped animal. Her brain worked itself harder now in order to think of a proper excuse to give the girls, hoping to avoid the situation. She eyed Kanji whose sweat rolled down his forehead in nervousness. Clearly, in his panic, she could not hope to seek assistance from the young man. She sighed. "I-In my defence, aren't you guys worried about Nanako-chan's condition? I-I mean, how could you even notice whatever it is that you noticed? Plus, we did not hold hands."

"Y-Yeah! We didn't!" Kanji echoed, a little too loud.

"Oh please Naoto-kun. Save the excuse. We saw what we saw. We just didn't tell you back then because obviously Nanako-chan deserved our attention more. Now, explain." Chie demanded again.

"Kids, be quiet please," The nurse at the lobby glared at the friends. "This is a hospital. If you lot want to talk then take it outside, please," she requested.

"Sorry," Kanji apologized and they stepped out. Even when they have exited, Naoto and Kanji found no escape route. No Trafuri, no Vanish Balls. The 'enemy' had them cornered.

"Don't think you can escape you two," Rise wove her index finger. "Answer us!"

The pressure was too much for Kanji, his ears began to hurt from the constant inquiring. He sighed. "Ugh will you girls stop harassing? Fine. I'll tell okay?" Naoto widened her eyes, wanting to stop Kanji from being a fool and putting them into a deeper trouble. She desperately signalled the blond while trying to maintain her cool. She couldn't reach him and he continued. "A week ago, we got together. The end." Naoto mentally sighed for his summary.

The girls gasped. "Oooohhh! How did it happen?" the girls said in unison and the detective began to wonder how they manage to be so…synchronized. "Well?" they urged, with the same synchronization. It seems that the girls will not stop pestering them about the matter. She had no choice.

"It's a long story…" Naoto explained with a heavy sigh.

"Well, we're all ears. Let's head to Yukiko-senpai's place and we can talk~" Rise suggested, winking at Yukiko.

Yukiko frowned before getting Rise's meaning. "Huh? My place? Sure. I'll arrange the accommodation." She smiled and took out her phone, contacting her parents about her friends coming over to the inn. "My mom is okay with you guys coming. The inn isn't that busy now," she smiled.

"Then let's go!" Chie smiled and they headed to the Amagi Inn, eager to know how their two friends decide to be together. The girls eagerly walk ahead of them, leaving Naoto and Kanji behind so they could possibly witness another scene involving the two of them.

"This is gonna be one helluva night," Kanji sighed.

"You think?" Naoto sighed. "This is your fault. I told you to be discreet about this. Now we are to explain ourselves to them," she rubbed her temple, constant frowning hurts her head. "And don't apologize." She raised her palm.

"Uh…" Kanji was at loss. "B-Better tell Ma I'll be late tonight." Kanji called his mother, informing her about him being late while eyeing Naoto who was doing the same as she was now on the phone informing her grandfather. "W-What are you hens lookin' at!" Kanji barked at the three giggling girls.

"This indeed is going to be a long night." Naoto sighed as she tucked her phone inside her pocket.


	5. Their Confession Part 1

**Disclaimer again. I don't own Persona 4.**

At the Amagi Inn, the girls (and Kanji) all occupied an empty room her parents reserved for them. She also asked her attendants serve them dinner. As they ate, Naoto and Kanji was at one corner, Naoto barely touched her food while Kanji downed everything in a flash.

"Oh I can't get enough of the food! This is great!" Chie complimented as she furiously devours the meal. The others ignored the carnivore as she ate, no one can get through her head when Chie Satonaka eats as she completely shuts the outside world and entered a gastronomical realm where all she could do was consume.

"C-Chie-senpai is a monster…" Rise stared at Chie as she ate.

"Ignore her," Yukiko sighed, dining her share.

Kanji is a big eater as well as he consumed a large portion of food when he noticed the petite girl beside her barely touched her food. "What's wrong, Naoto? Why aren't you eating?" Kanji asked. Naoto seemed preoccupied with something as she had her thinking look. "Dude?" Kanji called out again. No response. "Hey Naoto." Kanji lightly elbowed the detective and she finally snapped from her reverie.

"O-Oh…I apologize. I did not register what you had said earlier. Um…" she looked slightly guilt as Kanji asked the same question again. "I um…" she lowered her head, obviously finding that playing with her food to be a better option.

"Whatever, if you don't wanna then don't eat then." he shrugged.

"Thanks for the meal," the guilty Naoto was about to take her first bite of the meal when Rise smiled.

"So, what's the story?" Rise asked.

"_She just had to say it._"Naoto thought inwardly. What Rise said made her lost her appetite and politely pushed the meal aside.

"Kanji-kun, could you be a dear and help your _girlfriend_ finish her meal?" Rise emphasised on the 'girlfriend' bit. As expected, Naoto blushed heavily and instinctively pulled her cap lower to hide her embarrassment. All eyes are fixed on Kanji, waiting for his response.

"Wh – Geez fine." Kanji casually grabbed Naoto's share of dinner and ate it as if it was a normal thing to do.

"My, what a gentleman. Finish mine too, Kanji-kun~" Rise handed him her bowl.

"It's almost finished dammit. Finish it yourself." The delinquent snapped.

Naoto furrowed her brows. "You idiot." She muttered.

Rise widened her smile and stared at the embarrassed Naoto. "You scored yourself a really nice guy here," Rise smiled. "He's willing to finish your meal but not mine. Boo-hoo." The idol pouted.

"Oh- will all of you drop the whole scoring thing already?" Yukiko gritted her teeth, agitated.

"One more!" Chie continued eating completely oblivious to her surroundings. They sighed as they watch Chie devoured her third bowl.

The detective was somewhat glad of the distraction. Her heart was pounding very fast as she played different scenarios of how this whole mess would turn out and in those different scenarios, not one in which she could get out unscathed. The more she thought, the more she believes that she could lose her mind. This entire…dating thing is really putting a lot of stress in her. Now, she could hardly face her friends straight in the eyes. She was always good at elaborating clues, putting together bits and pieces of investigation, interrogating, being rational…all the traits befitting of a detective, an image she kept up to the public. Yet, when it comes to the matter of the heart, she was an infant. Clueless as a child. She did watch romance drama on TV once, just to observe what it actually was. When she did, it made no sense to her. In fact, she couldn't stand to watch that particular genre for more than 10 minutes. Intimate relationships made no sense to her.

Kanji on the other hand has no problem with this whole 'mess' Naoto was referring about their present relationship. He kinda liked it. The whole 'being devoted to someone' thing is a good feeling. What made him happy is that he is now a man! Being with Naoto is evidence that he is now a man! He won't have to beg for her to join any cultural festival to prove that anymore. Though they agreed upon being discreet and he is going to get an earful of lecture from Naoto after this, he didn't mind. After all, hearing her voice is somewhat…sexy? At this, he blushed.

"Oh what's wrong Kanji-kun?" Yukiko asked as she noticed the tint of red on Kanji's cheek.

"Huh? N-Nothing!" he snapped. "I ain't blushin'!" the girls laughed.

Naoto sighed as she puts every neurons focussing at the table. She clenched and relaxed her palms, like a cat. She began to feel her shoulders stiffen due to the awkwardness. All Naoto wanted was this 'predicament to be put to a close' as she calls it, but not before giving Kanji a lecture at how careless his actions caused them.

"Well, let's not keep us waiting. So? Tell us," Rise urged. "Chie-senpai. Would you stop eating already, sheesh."

"Huh? Ohhh. Right, thanks for the meal!" Chie finished her final bowl joined in. "What did I miss?"

"Kanji-kun was about to tell us how he and Naoto-kun got together," Yukiko summarized.

"…" Naoto sighed. "Well, Kanji, why don't you tell them how it had happened considering this is your responsibility?" Kanji gulped.

"Uh well…whaddya wanna know?" he asked nonchalantly.

"How did you and Naoto-kun hit it off?" Rise asked again. Immediately his cool demeanour turned to panic and awkwardness.

"Uh well. A week ago, I was helping this kid with his problem. Naoto was sitting by the Samegawa River. Well uh… I sat there. Asked her what's wrong. She told me she was on a case. Someone sent her some envelope and I decided to help. Uh then she asked me what I was doing all wet –"

"Oooohhhh- wet." Rise interrupted.

"Shaddap. I ain't done! And it ain't that kind of wet!" Kanji snapped and the girls laughed. "'s I was saying, I told her I waded in the river. Some kid threw a plush inside the river so she offered to help me find that little shit."

"And then the two of you got wet." Chie grinned.

"Not you too, senpai!" Kanji frowned.

"Ahahahah!" Yukiko laughed hysterically.

"Uh…Yukiko-senpai?" Kanji asked.

"S-so we decided to help out and finally we came into a conclusion about our interests. We decided to try it and here we are, together. The end." Naoto hurriedly finish the story off. "Now, let us head home."

"Hold it Naoto-kun. You'd better spill everything out I swear will hold you up for another 'interrogation' and you will have to tell us everything. Which would you rather? Clear everything now or face another intervention like this and clear it later hmm?" Rise warned.

"V-Very well…" Naoto obliged. She made a mental remark to be careful of Rise. The girl can drive a hard bargain.

"Continue," Rise demanded.

"Afterwards, Kanji helped out with my investigation about the break-in at my house–" Naoto took over where Kanji had left off.

"B-Break-in?" Yukiko asked, rather shocked.

"Do not fret, the case is solved. It was merely my grandfather's ploy to get me interested in investigating again." She smiled as she reminisced the enjoyment of investigating and following clues. Although Kanji wasn't that helpful apart from giving illogical theories and baseless suggestion, his company was refreshing. Of course, there was the awkward vibe surrounding them when their shoulders brushed as they walk side-by-side, fingers touching accidentally, and all forms of skinship practically made the two of them blush. "S-So after we met my grandfather, I decided to help him with his needlecraft."

"Heh, you should see her needlework. It sucks!" Kanji laughed.

"Not. Funny." Naoto glared. "I mainly just watch and kept him company. This sort of ability is not my forte."

"Okay, so how did you two get together?" Yukiko asked.

"Well, we're not actually together." Kanji explained. They stared at Kanji, puzzled. "Naoto calls this a…uh, what's the word…" Kanji rubbed his nape trying to remember the word that Naoto used to refer to their relationship.

"A probation period." Naoto continued.

"Yeah that's the word! We're on a probation period." Kanji snapped his fingers.

"So how did this 'probation period' start?" Chie asked.

"Uh…" Kanji stuttered. He didn't know how to start. If he told them what actually happened, he could be a laughing stock by the girls. He hesitated, his old fears of rejection resurfacing. Naoto noticed Kanji's hesitation and turned to the girls.

"Last week, Kanji-kun gave me a call, inquiring about something regarding his mother."

"His mom?" Chie said.

Naoto nodded. "His mother was admitted to the hospital." The girls gasped.

"I-Is Mrs Tatsumi alright?" Yukiko asked, her voice filled with concern.

"She's fine. She hurt her back is all." Kanji explained. That drew relief to the girls.

"So what could that something be about his mother that he would ask an ace detective to help him hmm?" Rise asked.

Naoto sighed. "Well, he wanted me to figure out what would be a get-well cum appreciation gift for his mother." Naoto told them about Kanji being trouble about what to give his mother. He felt that he wasn't acting like a son to Mrs Tatsumi, that him getting into trouble beating up biker gangs is really troublesome for her. Kanji was a nice guy at heart but he has trouble expressing how he truly felt to the ones he loves the most. "We discussed about the matter and came into a conclusion that Kanji-kun should just give her what he is skilled most."

"So did she love it?" Rise asked.

"Hell yeah!" Kanji smiled. "'said that I shouldn't bother giving her that kinda stuff but like I care. I appreciate her y'know. She's my Ma after all," Kanji had a very calm expression as he remembered how Mrs Tatsumi reacted to his gift. He saw the tears pooling her eyes and he felt accomplished as his mother wrapped her frail arms around his waist, praising him, telling him that she was glad to have him as her son despite his attitude. "'said that she's not the greatest Ma but hell…I ain't the greatest son to her either." As he said those, the whole room went silent. Naoto stared at Kanji whose voice was cracking up. Though before he got a chance to be any more sappy, the girls burst into tears.

"Waaaahhhhh that's so…touching Kanji-kun." Chie sniffled.

"You're so cool!" Rise cried.

"I-I can't believe Kanji-kun has this side of him," Yukiko sobbed.

Naoto sighed as she saw the girls breaking down and waited for them to calm down. "So I kinda told Ma that this gift is from me and Naoto." Kanji continued. Naoto mentally slapped her forehead. "_Why did you have to continue?_"

"And?" the girls asked.

"Well, she said Naoto was a nice girl and all and she would be happy if the two of us…y'know, get to know each other more." Kanji shrugged.

"So you two dated because his mom said so? That's kind of sad isn't it?" Rise looked puzzled.

"Thus the probation period. We are not in an intimate relationship but in a process." Naoto replied.

The girls nodded. "So, did you guys did it?" Yukiko asked suggestively.

"Do what?" Kanji asked, oblivious.

"O-Of course not. W-why should we?" Naoto interjected.

"Oh you know, uncontrollable hormones? The journey of discovering the human anatomy?" Rise continued. Yukiko and Rise giggled at how priceless Kanji's confused expression.

"The hell are you talking about?" Kanji frowned while Naoto simply kept quiet. Knowing what that implied.

"…what they mean is that have you guys made out?" Chie, being the reasonable one, explained.

At that, Kanji's face flushed heavily and he stood up. "W-What? N-No we haven't!"

"Oh you did~" Rise joked.

"No we didn't! H-Hell no!"

"Well if you didn't, why are you being so defensive about?"

"They're manipulating you, Kanji. Calm down." Naoto sighed, trying put some sense into the guy.

"Huh? O-Oh…" Kanji calmed down and sat. He cleared his throat. "No. We haven't done anything like that." The girls laughed. "E-even if I wanna, you think she'd let me?" Kanji turned to the detective.

"W-Wha–" Naoto was dumbfounded. "Y-You were actually thinking of those lewd thoughts?"

"H-Hey. I'm a man, man. 'Course I have that thought!" Kanji openly admitted.

"…" Naoto sighed. Somehow, she feared what the blond will do to her in an unforeseen situation. Instinctively, she found safety by hiding her expression under her cap. "I fear where this is going. Maybe we should terminate the probation period, no?"

"W-Why would you do that dammit?" he asked. "I-I-I said IF you wanna do it. I know you don't wanna I just said that maybe you uh…argh!" all the explanation scrambled Kanji's thinking and he ruffled his hair in the process, earning laughter from the girls, especially Yukiko.

"Okay, okay we get it. But why the secrecy?" Rise asked as the laughter died down.

"I anticipated this to happen. It's difficult to do the explaining, so it is most logical for us to keep this discreet and professional." Naoto explained.

"Oh come on Naoto-kun, we're your friends, not your bosses! There's no need to be 'professional' about this. Here's an example. Look at Senpai and me," Rise smiled dreamily.

"There's nothing between you and Yu-kun okay?" Chie rolled her eyes. "Idols. Sheesh."

"Just like there's nothing between you and Yosuke-senpai right, Chie-senpai?" Rise jeered.

"There IS nothing between me and Yosuke!" Chie exclaimed. Rise and Chie began spitting accusations and denials at each other while Yukiko laughed hysterically at the scene unfolding before her.

Naoto simply stared at the two arguing girls and smiled and her thoughts began to drift at Rise's answers. They are indeed her friends and it wasn't true that she find her current relationship to be difficult, truthfully, she doesn't know what to call her relationship either. What she found to be a nuisance is their constant pestering for explanation; it was wise for her to say that explanation presents difficulty rather than annoyance. She does consider her friends' feelings after all. Then, from the corner of her eyes, she saw Kanji checking the time on him phone. He caught her attention and she sensed an urgency in his stare, she recalled that he had promised to return late but not staying over. So in order to disperse the situation, she cleared her throat. "S-so is there anything else, it's getting late and I think I should get home."

"Aww you're going back already? Boo-hoo." Rise pouted.

"Y-Yeah, I kinda promised Ma I'll be back soon," Kanji shrugged.

Rise smiled. "Oh I see, well, I'm staying over for the night, you will too, right Chie-senpai?" the idol asked.

"Yeah." Chie nodded. "Take care on your way back alright?" Chie smiled. "Bye you two. If Kanji-kun is being a perv, just give us a call and we'll beat the hell outta him!"

Kanji and Naoto stood up, said their goodbye and headed out. As they walked a certain distance, Kanji rubbed his nape. "Hey, thanks back there, you really saved my skin."

"I am saving us both from further embarrassment, no need for thanks." Naoto smiled.

"Still, thanks though. Well, now that the girls found out, it won't be long until senpai and the others find out too huh? Even though we're on a probation period," Kanji laughed nervously as he rubbed his nape again, inching nearer to Naoto, their shoulders brushing. That was enough to make Kanji blush again. "This sucks…"

"You and I both." Naoto lowered her head. Now that their 'secret affair' was exposed, she began to think twice whether to pursue this relationship or not. Then again, his company made her feel somewhat secure, though now she feared what will become of her body were she to be careless. Kanji could possibly act out on instinct to prove his worth as a man. She gulped at the thought. "_He would never commit such salacious act…right?_" she thought to herself. As their shoulders accidentally brushed, she gasped.

"What's wrong?" Kanji asked not looking at her.

"N-Nothing. Everything's fine…" Naoto explained as they walked towards an intersection where they usually part ways. "So…"

"So…" the two were at loss for words. "I-I'll send you back." Kanji said again, avoiding contact.

"S-Sure."


	6. Their Confession Part 2

**Disclaimer time again, I don't own Persona 4. They belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

The friends gathered at their special headquarters – the food court at Junes and discussed about the incident that happened the night before. "So, let's review." Yosuke initiated as he stared at the rest. "Namatame kidnapped Nanako-chan because he thinks he's 'saving' her right?"

"Mm-hmm," Chie nodded in agreement. "He said it's the same for Yukiko and the rest."

Rise was puzzled. "But what could he mean by saving them? All he did was putting all of us in danger." They recalled Namatame claiming to save the team by throwing them into the TV. What he said to them made no sense since by committing such act only endangered the lives of the individual rather than 'saving' them.

"What Namatame told us sounded preposterous, note when Yosuke-senpai mentioned about the murders he had no idea what it could imply? Could he really be the real culprit?" Naoto interjected. The team was puzzled now. They could not figure out how the picture fits together.

"So, if Namatame's objective was to save, then seeing us gathered here like this could be some sort of a motivation for him to continue his 'gallant deed'. But, why did Ms Yamano and Saki Konishi die? Didn't he save the two as well?" their leader Yu Narukami posed the question.

"This is getting us nowhere." Yukiko sighed.

"Gah! Let's just friggin' ask the man himself!" Kanji suggested.

"We can't simply barge in and ask him why he did it. Besides, he's in police custody and in need of medical attention. We are not subject to such information, there is no telling where Namatame is admitted to." The detective explained. The whole team went silent. They needed to figure out how Namatame fits into the whole mess but they just had no idea how. "For now, let's just focus on Nanako-chan." The rest agreed.

"Let's pay a visit to Nana-chan." Teddie suggested.

"Yeah. Let's!" Chie seconded. "So anyone else is going?" she looked at the rest.

"I have to help my grandma at the shop today but I promise I will visit her tomorrow," Rise explained apologetically.

"I'm going. Definitely." Yu said in certainty.

"I'm going today too after my shift ends." Yosuke informed and the rest turned to Kanji and Naoto.

"W-What. I'm gonna go today. Ma asked me to help around the shop tomorrow though." Kanji stuttered.

"What about you Naoto-kun?" Yusuke asked.

"H-Huh? I am going visit her today, after I finish dealing with some matters back home." The two's gaze met and immediately they turned away, making the guys curious and the girls grin. Yosuke decided to probe a little deeper on their behaviour.

"What's wrong you two? Did something happen?" the Junes' scion asked. "Is there something you guys are keeping from us?"

"What do you mean, Yosuke-senpai?" Naoto asked, though her heart was beating like a drum.

"Aha! So there _is _something going on!" Yosuke snapped his finger at his correct hunch.

"Oh!" Teddie gasped. "Nao-chan. Kanji didn't violitate you did he?"

"Of course not. And it's 'violate'." Naoto corrected.

"So he did violitate you!"

"I told you nothing happened?" Naoto refused to fall for such petty tricks into making her confess against her will. She had a lot to deal with yesterday and she refused to deal with it again today. Even though she said that, when her eyes met Rise, she could tell that the situation will turn into an ugly one, much similar to yesterday. If Kanji decided to let his mouth run, things will definitely be awkward between them and the friends.

"Well Kanji-kun, what happened? Since Naoto-kun is denying about that something, why don't you indulge us?" Yosuke took advantage of the off-guard Kanji with his questions. He knew if he push his underclassman hard enough, he'd break and spill everything. "Have you proven your worth as a man?"

"W-What do you mean?" Kanji frowned.

"Don't play dumb with me, man. I know something happened between you and the girls yesterday!" he pointed an accusing finger at him and then the girls, earning a quick jab on his solar plexus by and ticked-off Chie. "Ouch….what the hell Chie!" Yosuke barked.

"Oh sorry, it's reflex I guess, ahaha," she smiled sheepishly.

"A-anyway, we shouldn't push the two of them to tell us what happened. Whatever it is, I'm sure they don't want us to know," Yu responded. Naoto heaved a relieved sigh at her senpai's mature and rational response to the situation.

"But sensei, aren't you the least bit curious?" Teddie pouted and turned to Yu. "Kanji, the guy who loves cute stuff and Nao-chan the hard-boiled detective! The two of them fell for each other, but their relationship is forbidden! Forcing them to keep it a secret! By day they are just 'friends' and at night –" Teddie paused for a dramatic effect. "–he explored the uncharted territory...that is Nao-chan's body!" Teddie pointed at Kanji, imagining the whole scenario.

"Oooh..." the girls were apparently being swayed by Teddie's storytelling and unconsciously blushed as they turned to the two. Naoto cringed and she wished that her Persona, the petite but powerful Sukuna-Hikona, would pound the sorry excuse of a bear to a pulp for spreading such slanderous accusation.

"Well…" Yu rested his hand under his chin, reconsidering the situation. Naoto mentally signaled the gray-haired young man to stop being in cahoots with the rest of them but she failed to get through. "Naoto, did Kanji really violate you?"

"W-Where did this come from? I am perfectly fine. I am not violated in any way." The detective explained again.

Finding Naoto's answer unsatisfactory, the leader turned to the idol, knowing that Rise would definitely tell the truth because…it's Rise. That's who is is. "Rise, are they telling the truth?" Yu turned to the idol for answers. Rise widened her eyes and smiled. Naoto mentally screamed at Yu asking Rise for confirmation. The girl will definitely expose them! She had to make a valid excuse to end the conversation.

"It's true. In fact, they're to–"

"L-Let's all visit Nanako-chan now, shall we?" Naoto rose from her seat, getting ready to leave when she lost her balance and tumbled backwards. She would have hit the floor if it weren't for Kanji's quick reflexes of catching her. "T-Thank you." Naoto blushed as her face and Kanji's were inches away from each other. "A-And I think you should let me stand up now," she whispered.

"H-Huh? O-Oh!" Kanji pulled Naoto to his feet immediately and cleared his throat. "Sorry."

"What's going on, really?" Yu turned to the girls as he had an inkling that the girls might know something about this. Judging from how the two acted, it could mean that something happened between them and then it occurred to the leader that something did happen yesterday. "Come to think of it, yesterday Kanji-kun is acting a little bit…how should I put this…affectionate? Yeah that's it. Affectionate. Towards you, Naoto-kun."

"Yeah. You're right partner." Yosuke snapped his finger.

"Could it be Kanji and Nao-chan are –"

Kanji and Naoto exchanged looks but remained silent. "Seriously guys. Even when the whole world is going to find out you guys are still adamant about this? What a couple of hard-heads." The two lowered their heads and Rise chuckled. The team of oblivious young men stared at Rise, confused at her implication. The idol grinned from ear to ear, rather excited to expose the 'scandal of the year' to her unknowing fans. "Actually, senpai, these two are da-ti-ng!"

The guys gasped and turned to the two. "Dude, for real?" Yosuke said in disbelief. "I can't believe this!"

"Kanji." Teddie gasped. "You scored with Nao-chan?" Yukiko gritted her teeth in anger at the word.

"Congrats." Yu simply said.

Kanji and Naoto turned to each other and to the rest. Nodding, they came into an agreement to tell the rest about their relationship. What it is as well as what it could lead to. All eyes are fixed on them, waiting for them to tell. The girls of course, were already informed of it and they simply smiled. "D-Do we have to?" Naoto turned to them and they nodded. She sighed before continuing. "Very well. Kanji-kun and I are in a probation period." Just like the girls, the guys were puzzled. "It is just like what it implied. We are on a trial period to see if we should further pursue this type of relationship or just remain friends. It is a mutual agreement so were the two of us decide to discontinue the relationship, our status as friends would not be affected."

The guys stared at Kanji and he simply nodded. "What she said." He shrugged.

"And you're okay with this?" Yosuke asked.

The delinquent shrugged. "If that's what she wants."

"You don't seem excited to be in this kind of relationship." Yosuke leered.

"Wh-What, h-hey for her to consider the probation period is already a miracle. Don't rub it in me dude. I-I mean it's be awesome if we could continue, y'know." Kanji rubbed his nape as he turned to Naoto who seemed to be equally flustered.

"Nao-chan if Kanji hurts you in any way, you're welcomed into my arms~" Teddie smiled and extended his arms.

"Uh…no thank you." Naoto scoffed. "Now that the cat is out of the box, Kanji-kun and I would pay a visit to Nanako-chan later today." Naoto explained.

"Yeah but I can't for tomorrow. Ma really wants me to take care of the shop." The rest nodded.

"So it's settled. We'll wait for Nanako-chan's recovery and try to get a lead on where Namatame is being held at. We still need him to explain to us why he did those horrible things. Especially to Nanako-chan." Yosuke told the rest. "Well, I'll see you guys, I got a job to do." The brunette told his friends. "And you owe me for what you did Chie!" he screamed as he resumes his work while holding his injured area.

"I don't owe you anything stupid Yosuke!" Chie barked.

"Sorry I have to go to, I'll see you tomorrow," Rise smiled and wove at her friends before going home.

"Well let's head to the hospital!" Teddie smiled as the rest of the team headed to the hospital but as they head to the elevator they realized that Kanji and Naoto are still far behind. "Aren't you lovebirds coming?" the bear asked.

"Nah, we'll stay for a bit. Catch you guys later." The blond told them.

"No fair I want to –" Teddie couldn't finish his sentence as the elevator door closed in front of him.

The detective and the delinquent sat at the food court and remained silent. The whole dating thing has yet to sink in into the two. The awkward air still lingers. While Naoto hid her expression under her cap, Kanji rubbed his nape and turned elsewhere. "Y-You uh…wanna go for lunch before heading to see Nanako-chan?" he decided to break the silence. Naoto remained quiet. It was easy for her to act calm in the midst of her friends but whenever the two of them are together like this, she always felt awkward and her shoulders began to stiffen. "Hey, you listenin'?" Kanji asked again and Naoto was taken by surprise as a soft squeal escaped her mouth.

"U-Uh yeah. Lunch seems lovely." She nodded.

"Keep it up you two!" they heard a voice from afar and as they turned, their saw their senpai in the typical Junes apron waving at them.

"L-Lunch elsewhere?" Naoto hinted.

"Y-Yeah. How about at Aiya's? My treat." Kanji offered.

"Excellent idea. Now, let us depart." The two hastily stood up and headed for the elevator.

"I'm rooting for you Kanji-kun!" Yosuke cheered.

"S-Shaddap dammit!" Kanji cried and as the elevator door opened, he literally shoved Naoto inside. "Dammit senpai." Kanji felt his face burning up as the elevator headed down. Naoto said nothing but he could see that she was as flustered as he was.

"This is getting more embarrassing." Naoto said after a long silence as they made their way to Aiya.

"W-well yeah."

"Maybe we shouldn't pursue this relationship any longer?" she thought aloud.

"H-Hell no!" Kanji raised his voice. "I-I mean…they're just teasing. They're happy for us y'know?"

"Do you enjoy my company, Kanji-kun?" Naoto asked honestly.

"Y-Yeah. I mean you're stiff and serious and all, but you're great. I mean…being with you makes me happy, my heart beating fast, and all, and I do sound like a girl when I say this but I wanna continue this probation period. Dunno why you call it that though but if you wanna give the relationship a try, we might as well try whatever it is that needs trying."

Naoto smiled. "I see. Well then, Kanji-kun, let us discuss these things that we should try inside. I am quite famished. We are in front of the restaurant after all," Kanji grinned as they enter.


	7. Calm After the Storm: A Request

**I don't own Persona 4 or any of its characters. They belong to their respective owners. The chapter is a bit serious but I'll try to lighten up the mood in future chapters. Thanks for the reviews! I haven't the chance to thank you guys. **** This is my first time approaching the humor genre and I hope it had some impact on you guys. Cheers!**

* * *

"Why does it have to be this way? Why?" Naoto gritted her teeth at the news. When she heard screeching sound replacing the pulsing, evenly beeping sound from Nanako's ward, her heart sank. She knew that sound all too well. While her senpais rushed to the room, she sat down on the unoccupied bench, trying to decipher what the sound could mean. Surely the doctors will do something to resuscitate her, right? Surely the bearer of the Rod of Asclepius will not let such a young girl, whose bright future is set before her die, right? Her knees failed her as she sunk down. Beside her was Rise. The idol was equally saddened as she was. Nanako is such an adorable young girl. The team grew a liking to her. They shared a lot of memories together with her. For her to flat-line just like that, without a probable cause (many theorized the fog as the cause). But why Nanako?

"DAMMIT!" Yosuke exclaimed from inside the ward where the screeching sound is. Kanji stood beside Naoto, his face against the wall. _Not again, not like this_, the blond cringed. He balled up his fist and with all his might landed punches on the wall. _First dad and now Nanako-chan!_ His thought drifted when reminded of his late father. "I hate hospitals!" he raised his voice and repeated the sentence like a mantra, continuously landing punches onto the wall until a slight crack formed as the aftermath of the punch. The wall licked the blood drawn from Kanji's knuckles and the delinquent showed no sign of stopping; nor did anyone stop him. Perhaps Nanako's death brought such great impact on the staff of the hospital, or maybe they are just generally afraid of being collateral damage in case the man decided to snap at them.

Rise trembled at the sound of Kanji's fist making contact onto the concrete structure, summed with the screeching sound of the flat-lined Nanako. Her tears began to pour from her eyes, ruining her mascara. But she didn't care. This was no time to mope about ruined make-up. "Kanji-kun…please…stop…" Rise begged in between sobs. The man was like an enraged bull. He saw his red and nothing can stop him from releasing his rage, his dissatisfaction of the medical staff of the hospital for their failure. "N-Naoto-kun…please make him stop…" Naoto understood Rise's feelings, she knew that Kanji had to be stopped before he further wounds himself and gets into trouble. Slowly, she reached out for his forearm, the one he used to bash the wall with and gently tugged it closer to her chest, wrapping them gently with both her hands. Kanji yanked his arm away from Naoto and balled his fists again for another attempt of the wall. Naoto persevered and gently tugged his arm again, this time tightly locking it with her arms.

"What the hell?" Kanji snapped and turned to Naoto who in turn glared at him with a cold hard gaze. He gulped as his stare met hers. Her outward attitude seemed calm, but Kanji knew that she was angry. It was all there, in her eyes. Plus, the strength of her grip on his arm is also another indication. "N-Naoto…you're uh…crushing my arm." Kanji obviously had calmed down but he felt his bones could snap at any moment as Naoto's lock is slowly tearing his ligament.

"Do not ever attempt such idiotic stunt. You are dirtying this facility with your blood. Also, you're such a racket. There are other patients in this hospital too, for your information." Naoto frowned. Instead of complying to Kanji's request, she instead squeezed his arm louder, causing Kanji to flinch and in panic desperately trying to escape from her grasp. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Y-Yeah dammit. Now let me go already!" he raised his voice, albeit stuttering slightly. Naoto released his arm and immediately he heaved a sigh of relief as he massaged the aching area, disregarding his soon-to-be-swollen knuckle. Rise formed a small smile as she sobs, finding the situation between the two to be intriguing. Suddenly, the door slammed open and the detective Ryoutaro Dojima rushed out from the ward on his crutches. "H-Hey, Dojima-san –" Kanji called out but the heartbroken father ignored his call and focused on going to his destination. Soon, their senpais stepped out from the room, their eyes swollen from the crying.

"Senpai…" Naoto rose from her seat and tried to console her senpai, Yu Narukami. Before Yu could say anything, Adachi in his usual carefree nature approached them.

"Whoa, what's with the gloom and doom?" The investigation team remained silent. Their heads lowered solemnly facing the floor. "H-Hey…is Nanako-chan…" as a detective he knew what the expression meant. The dark-haired detective frowned as he shared their sadness. "Have you seen Dojima-san?" he asked softly.

"Yeah. He went thataway." Kanji pointed the direction of where Dojima had gone to.

"That's odd. That's not the way to his ward. That's…that's the direction of Namatame's ward."

The whole team couldn't hold their shock in as they heard the detective mentioned the culprit; the cause of Nanako's suffering and eventual death – Taro Namatame. "Namatame's here?" Yosuke snapped. "Why the hell would you put him here of all places?" Yosuke's anger was understandable. It was somewhat irresponsible of the police to have had him admitted to the same hospital with the detective who had just lost his daughter. Adachi snapped and the two argued for a considerable amount of time before Kanji decided to take the matter into his own hands. Grabbing the collar of Adachi's shirt, he could almost lift the detective off of his feet if it weren't for his injury. "Now. Cut the crap and tell us where he is." Kanji was like a possessed beast. Despite the girls coaxing Naoto to calm Kanji down, she remained silent. She knew his anger. Heck, everyone would be pissed if one were to delay relaying important information. Patience has its limits and hers is reaching the edge. Deep in her heart, she wanted to exact revenge. She understood the feeling of losing someone you hold dear, she lost two in fact. But she has yet to figure out what she will do when facing the self-proclaimed 'saviour'.

"All right, all right…" Adachi told the location of Namatame's ward and just like that, Kanji tossed Adachi aside, causing him to tumble backwards as he joined the rest towards the ward, worried about what Dojima would do to the man. He is a man of law, he knows what the consequence of his actions but fate was on their side as they saw Dojima being escorted by the police guarding the ward. Naoto allowed her mind to trail as she began to think about Namatame. Somewhere deep in her thoughts, she still blamed herself for being incompetent, causing the delay of Nanako's rescue. What if it was her fault that Nanako died? If she weren't hungering for answers, would it be different? Would they stand inches away from the door leading to the culprit Namatame's room seeking to exact revenge, continuing what Dojima had planned to do were it not because of the police thwarting his revenge plan? She maintained her cool demeanour, refusing to expose her thoughts, her silent blame for everything but she knew there was one man who knows her that she was secretly burdening herself with all the thoughts, all the blame…Kanji.

She felt the warmth of another human's contact against her forearm, causing her to tilt her head to meet the gaze of her partner. It was as if he could read her thoughts despite his low intellect in comparison to the detective. He silently consoled her with his soft gaze and his gentle coaxing, as his palm brushed hers as their fingers met. He pursed his lips, gulped before turning away. Naoto smiled as she saw the tint of pink dominating Kanji's cheeks and ears.

Kanji stole glances as Naoto as they began making their way into the room. He knew that in that lithe body, there is an enormous cloud of thoughts circulating, calculating her every actions. She had once confided to him about her thoughts of Namatame's capture, about her fear, about her carrying the cross of her sins. He wanted to be someone whom she can lean on. He wanted to be a proper partner, even though they are currently in a probation period. Even though he openly admitted that he would agree to 'terminate' their 'contract' if the two of them felt that the relationship isn't working out, inside he felt torn. Upset. Empty. He was already getting used to the company of Naoto, their late night phone call, their after school meetings. Despite having tried everything there is to try as a couple, he felt that they are just at the early stage of dating. Heck, Kanji hasn't the chance to even kiss the girl! Just being alone with her already made his heart go berserk, if he were to kiss her, he could imagine the outcome…he would nosebleed, and that isn't cool. Still, he'd respect her decision.

.

.

.

"Oh, it's snowing," everyone looked up as the snow gently fell to the ground. Its cold touch made Naoto shiver. Even though she was wearing her winter attire, the cold managed to seep into the fabric of her thick jacket. She shivered as the white speck melt, soaking her. She enjoyed the season but her body doesn't. The detective often had thick set of clothing designated during the winter season for two reasons. For warmth and to mask the presence of her bust.

So much had happened in the interval of one day, Nanako's death and her miraculous revival, Teddie's disappearance, seeking Namatame's explanation. The team decided to clear their heads after being consumed by anger, disappointment, the need for revenge…Kanji couldn't tear his eyes from Naoto whom, for the first time shed tears in front of everyone. He wanted to pull her into his arms so much that it kills. Perhaps he could do that later when he sends her back, to which had become a daily routine. Despite the distance, he was willing to do so even though Naoto protested countless times, claiming that she can manage on her own. "Well, let's meet up tomorrow." Chie suggested before they part ways. Kanji and Naoto walked side by side as usual and when they reached a certain distance, Naoto leaned nearer to Kanji. "Huh? What's wrong?" the blond asked.

"I just…feel somewhat chilly," the detective confessed, her cheeks began to warm up from embarrassment. Kanji stiffened as he saw the adorableness of Naoto as he slowly and shakily brought his arm around her petite shoulder. Being in a very close proximity like this made him realize how small she is compared to him as she barely reached under his chin. "U-Um Kanji-kun?" Kanji remained silent. Naoto sighed and her lips form a smile. "How is that you can endure such bone-chilling cold with just a jacket and a tank top I wonder?" the detective enquired as her stiff shoulder relaxed.

"Eh well you know, I'm a man that's why!" he grinned, trying to lighten the situation to which it became a very cold joke. "Uh never mind." The awkward silence began again. It had only been a few weeks since the probation period started and they have yet to advance to the next stage. _I gotta kiss the girl, kiss the girl, kiss the girl…_he muttered a mantra as he moistened his lips. He glanced at Naoto who seemed content having his arm wrapped around her and recalled Teddie's advice a few nights ago. Yosuke and Teddie contacted Kanji quite often asking about the progress of his relationship. The delinquent had no idea why his senpai and a stuffed bear has any interest at all about his relationship until Yosuke scoffed.

"_Dude, you are in a relationship with a girl. I'm happy for you man. I mean, I can finally feel relieved." _

"_The hell does that mean?"_

"_I mean, I won't have to worry about my chastity now that you have a girl…unless you go both ways, then…"_

"_H-H-Hell no! I like girls!"_

"_I hope so."_

"_Why do you still doubt me, dammit?"_

"_I just want to be safe,"_

"_Seriously, cut the crap. Anyways, why are you calling me anyways senpai? If you wanna embarrass me, can you not do it on the phone?"_

"_Sheesh lighten up man. I wanna ask you something about this probation period thing. What's it about anyways?"_

"_It's uh…a trial period. It's where Naoto said that the two of us should try the boyfriend-girlfriend relationship and see if it works out. If it does then we'd uh…hook up, if it doesn't then we'd still be pals."_

"_Dude, how the hell are you okay with that. If it was me…hey Ted, stop! Give me my phone back!"_

"_Hi, Kanji, it's me, Teddie."_

"_Uh, yeah?"_

"_Listen. You need advice and the Love Guru Ted will give you some. You wanna try something? Then here's the tip. You scored Nao-chan and now you gotta seal the deal. Smooch her!"_

"_W-What! Hell no. She'd kill me!"_

"_Ooh, what's the matter Kanji? Are you…chicken?"_

"_I ain't afraid of anything okay! You want me to kiss her? Then hell I'll kiss her!"_

The phone call ended when Kanji abruptly hung up. His face flushed with embarrassment and he began to ponder about what the bear had said. The two of them tried everything from going to the movies in Okina to a walk by the riverbank, they even dined at every possible eatery in town. As for intimacy, the farthest the two did was holding hands, to the occasional hugging. Now Teddie raised a new possibility. A kiss. But how should initiate it? Does he have to pull her into one? Does he need to ask for permission? The blond was confused. He always thought that no girl would ever consider going out with him because of his scary exterior but then comes Naoto Shirogane who, upon his mother's suggestion agreed on a trial period. He'd be lying if he said he didn't develop any intimate feeling for the detective prince.

"Kanji-kun?" Naoto called out.

"H-Huh?"

"Ah, you're so deep in thought that you didn't respond to my calling," she smiled.

"S-Sorry," he rubbed his nape with his unoccupied hand.

"Care to divulge your thoughts?" Kanji panicked. "But if it's too personal I will not question any longer."

"N-no, it's just…I'm thinkin' about us." He applied pressure to her shoulder.

"What about us?" Naoto turn to his hand gripping her shoulder. She noticed his knuckle began to bruise as patches of blue and black enveloped his skin. Slowly, she reached a hand and overlapped onto his.

"Uh well…are you happy? I mean, you were kinda forced into this." He turned away.

"Don't fret. We agreed that we would still be friends if it does fall apart, correct?" Kanji nodded. "But if you must know, I am somewhat content with our present relationship. I do get to experience the wonders of 'dating'. Now the romance drama on TV makes more sense. The feeling of companionship of the opposite gender. The feeling of being 'more than friends'. I understand the feeling better now that I am with you." As she said this, her face began to flush, the heat resonates warmth throughout her body. "Although…Rise-san had mentioned something to me a few nights ago," she sounded doubtful, as if what she was about to say sounds preposterous.

"Huh? What did she say?" Kanji asked.

Naoto froze. She slowly brushed his hand away from her shoulder, though the lingering heat still present before her shoulder slowly submitted to the chill. She turned her body to face his. Her hand rested securely on her cap, hiding her troubled expression perfectly. Her breath formed visible vapours and that was the only think Kanji could see. His height, though advantageous most of the time, failed in allowing him to discern her expression. "Naoto?" he called. "W-What's wrong?"

"Kanji-kun…Rise-san said that the ultimate test of this probation period is to…" she hesitated.

"Uh…" Kanji was at loss of words. What could Rise have said to the detective that she had trouble telling him? He gulped, somewhat scared for her to continue. The situation caused his heart to race and his thoughts to run wild. Although, this is a perfect chance to kiss her! He moistened his lips again, trying to come up with a strategy on how to land his lips on hers but he felt that the timing isn't right and so he waited.

"Kanji-kun…is it…" her voice trailed off. "Ahem," she cleared her throat and tilted her head so that her gaze met his. He saw the determined spark in her orbs, she was confident to tell him whatever it is that she had to tell, he saw, for the first time Naoto's cheek flushing red as it overlaid her pale complexion. "Is it alright…if we…kiss?"


	8. Delusion, and Then

**Firstly, disclaimer time. I don't own any of the characters, storyline, places, et cetera of Persona. They belong to their respective owners. Also, a big thank you for Smallbell for your constant review! Thanks for the view as well! =)**

**_A/N: This is strange. I can't seem to edit the chapter so I'll post the title of the chapter here._****_ I hope the problem will be fixed soon. This is so embarrassing. "Orz_**

* * *

"_Is it alright…if we…kiss?_" Naoto's voice resonated in his head. Her voice, which was usually manly to match her façade, had strangely gone an octave higher. Kanji gulped as he stared at Naoto, her determination burning in her grey orbs. He remained silent as he trailed his eyes slightly downwards, to her glossy lips. Did she apply lip-gloss to her lips? He thought and dared not to trail any lower than her neck. Naoto parted her lips again, attempting to say something but nothing came out but vapours of her breathing. "K-Kanji-kun?"

"H-huh? O-Oh, yeah, ahem." Kanji was taken by surprise as he nervously stared at Naoto. Teddie's advice echoed inside his head, now that Naoto has given her OK, he should go for it! Slowly, he brought his hands and rested them on her petite shoulder. "Naoto, I…uh…well…" he was at loss of words as all the lines he rehearsed in his mind slipped away with ease. He took a deep breath, easing in closer to her until he was inches away from her face.

Naoto's gaze wavered as Kanji leaned in closer. She could feel their breaths blending into one and she was desperately thinking whether she should close her eyes now and wait for Kanji to lay his lips on hers. Her heart was beating madly in an uneven thump and she felt her insides trying to crawl out. She had long lost her ability to form a proper speech from the moment Kanji placed his hands on her shoulder. He might not notice the quiet jerk of her shoulder as his hands made contact. The chill from the snow seeped into the fabric of her clothes, giving her a literal cold shoulder.

Kanji swallowed hard, he never thought kissing someone would be this nerve wrecking! This situation is much worse than the time he had to sneak into the girls' tent to prove his worth as a man. He did succeed, but he lost all recollection of the event happening later after something suddenly swung to his face, instantly knocking him out. "Um…h-here I go," he breathed as he leaned closer to her lips.

Naoto slowly closed her eyes, somewhat frightened at how the kissing thing will go. She unconsciously pursed her lips when the tip of their nose made first contact. She jerked slightly due to the cold but didn't pull away far enough as she felt something brushed softly against her lips. A small sigh escaped the detective's lips when the pressure increased slowly. She could detect his nervousness when she felt his lips quiver slightly, indicating hesitation to advance. Naoto felt that the moment his lips drew nearer to hers, she lost her logical ability. It was as if the kiss was a syphon that stripped her of her forte, leaving her bare and left her no choice but to rely on her heart in the situation to feel…to act instinctively. She had never experienced something so surreal yet at the same time so irresistible.

Kanji was struggling to maintain his composure. Kissing a girl is a giant leap from what he used to be – fear of rejection, hating girls, the possibility of him liking boys – to now – attempting to kiss the girl he dated for just about a month or more. He felt elated but he will not allow that to ruin the mood that has been set. He knew he was almost there and pressed on. He wanted this to be perfect.

Then…

* * *

As he was about to advance further, he somehow felt a chill air blowing against his face, opening his eyes, he realized he had yet to move a step towards Naoto. "W-Huh?" he blinked several times and looked around. It was fortunate that no one was out at that time partly because of the fog and partly because it has gotten rather cold because of the snow.

"Kanji-kun…" Naoto sighed as she shook her head. Her hands, once rested on her sides, shifted so to warm herself from the piercing chill.

"Uh…" he was speechless, in fact he had no idea what was happening. "What did I –"

"You were mimicking a kiss." Naoto instinctively answered the boy's question. Kanji blushed of course but Naoto had to continue. "In fact, you seemed to be engrossed in the act that whatever method I tried to snap you out failed."

"Dammit," Kanji creased his eyebrows. "I must look stupid huh…" he rubbed his nape and he couldn't bring himself to meet the detective's eyes. It was a very embarrassing situation. All the sensation he felt, all the feelings he had poured onto the kiss was merely an imagination generated by his mind; his desires unfulfilled. Then that must mean Naoto didn't really enjoy the kiss, the feelings he thought Naoto would feel upon the kiss were merely hallucination. He sighed and with the remaining strength he could muster, he rose his head to meet her gaze. "Just…let me make something clear," he asked her. Naoto seemed to be listening as she tilted her head slightly sideways. "Did you…" Kanji paused, unsure whether it was a good choice to continue. "Did you just asked me to kiss you?" at once, Naoto's face heat up and she immediately pulled the brim of her cap lower, to hide her reddened face. "Uh…I-I'm sorry that I asked!" Kanji put his hands forward in defence.

"N-No, it's absolutely alright." Naoto assured. A silence and a deep sigh later, Naoto spoke. "Indeed I asked. B-But let us forget about that now. The weather is getting cold and I would rather not stand idle outside any longer." She released her grip on her cap and walked ahead of Kanji, possibly trying to hide her embarrassment. Kanji's eyes tailed the petite detective as she walked ahead and sighed.

"Hey look," he said as he caught up with her. Despite her size, she can sure outrun a big guy like him. "Um…it's not like I don't want to okay?" he tried explaining but Naoto seemed to be ignoring his attempts to explain himself. "It's just that…I do want to too," as he said those words, Naoto quickened her pace, indicating that she heard every word loud and clear. "H-Hey slow down dammit!" Kanji called but it was to a naught. Throughout the journey to Naoto's home Kanji explained and apologized for his behaviour when Naoto was so serious and determined for a kiss and he just blew it. Not because of nosebleed, but an overly delusional imagination. He wanted their first kiss to be perfect, so much so that he had generated the whole scenario in his head!

Finally, the two reached Naoto's house and that was when the detective turned to the delinquent, her face blushing. "W-Well then, thank you for your company, I truly appreciate it." She tipped her cap sideways before turning to the door.

"To hell with this!" Kanji had enough of her attitude. He grabbed her wrist, and tugged her so that she would face him. "Did you hear everything that I had to say just now or were you just going to pretend that this shit never happen? Because I can't."

Naoto scowled at his forceful attitude, but he was right to have done that. She was avoiding the question but at the same time, she was angry with him for being such a goof when she was so serious and even granted him permission to kiss her. She said nothing but bravely locked her gaze with his; there was no hint to blush on either of them, just a mixture of every other feeling that doesn't include fluffs. "I believe you lost your chance, Kanji-kun. There is nothing more for us to discuss regarding that matter."

"To hell with that. Look, I am so sorry that I'm such a dickhead, blowing my chance away just like that. But you gotta understand. I never expected that our relationship to go this far. Hell, I never expect _you _to give your first kiss away to me like that. A-Ain't the first kiss kinda, like, sacred to girls?" He loosed his grip on her wrist and sighed.

Naoto couldn't contain her surprise. He was actually concerned about her feelings. Indeed, it was out of character of her request for a kiss like that but she was still considering whether or not she should disclose to him that a certain idol had asked her to do that as a proof of their relationship. If she did, it could ruin their relationship and break his trust on her, but if she didn't it wouldn't be honest of her. That caused an internal battle between her mind's logic and her heart's desire. "Kanji-kun…I –"

"No. Listen. I know you might get angry if I say this but, truth is, if it ain't for that stupid bear telling me that I should kiss you, I wouldn't have the balls to do it, you know. I-It's not like I don't want to, but hell I dunno what you'd do to me. So…" he paused, thinking about what Naoto could do to damage him. Kanji was being such a girl pouring his feelings out to a detective like that. "…so for you say those words…it makes me happy you know. Argh I've said enough. This is embarrassing!" He rubbed his neck in agitation. "Uh well, that's that. It's getting cold, you should go inside," he was ready to head back when Naoto stooped him.

"It was Rise-san's idea." She said it. But she didn't mean it that way. "I too am afraid that you'd laugh if I say I have not the courage to k-kiss…I never had this type of relationship before, and I was always the 'man' wherever I go. But…being with you makes me feel that I could be my true self without you being judgemental, I fear nothing when I am with you and I am perfectly aware that the true test of our probation period would be this. We have tried everything but we purposely leave out this particular…deed, because of our fear of getting hurt that were we to do this, it could greatly affect our present relationship. But it wouldn't hurt to go out of our boundaries and try, yes?" she said her mind in perfect calmness in front of Kanji, masking the turmoil in her heart with an expert precision.

"So you were set up too huh? Damn those two must have planned this earlier!" Kanji grits his teeth. "If I meet that stupid stuffed bear I am going to skin him!" he clenched his fist but earned a small chuckle from the detective prince.

"Please contain your anger, Kanji-kun." Naoto seemed to have cheered up but another silence ensued before she spoke again. "The weather is getting cold, would you like to go inside and warm up? My grandfather and his secretary are out of town for business again and I am alone for the night" her words trailed off as she saw a tint of pink on Kanji's cheek. "Uh…please do not misconstrue my intentions. I simply wish for you to warm up before going back." She pursed her lips and her eyes began to wonder around her surroundings.

"Eh, sure why not." Kanji shrugged.

* * *

_**[Update] I'm sorry that I had to delete the previous chapter with this one. The content is still the same though but I somehow got around naming the chapter. Sorry for the inconvenience.**_


End file.
